The House of Black, II
by ReachingforHeaven
Summary: II - Regulus Black. "Au Seigneur des Ténèbres - Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci. J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire à votre taille, vous serez redevenu mortel."


**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**

**II - Regulus**

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à nous, of course.

**Résumé : **_"Ils se sont partagés le monde, dans le secret des ténèbres de leurs demeures et le faste de leurs réceptions - car ils étaient des Sang-Purs, l'élite de la communauté sorcière et tel était leur destin. Mais maintenant les noms se sont ternis sur l'arbre familial, les visages sont devenus des masques grimaçants et ont pâli jusqu'à presque disparaître." _Ou comment les membres de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black ont tous fini par s'éteindre, et leur honneur et leur fierté avec eux.

**Notes de l'auteur** : Hello tout le monde ! Bon, alors, je n'avais pas du tout prévu de publier ça ce soir (enfin, cette nuit), mais il se trouve que mon adorable beta **F.** et moi, nous nous sommes retrouvés devant _Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers_ ce soir, et là - eh bien, nous nous sommes souvenus de cette série de one-shots que nous n'avions jamais publiés. Etrange comme le hasard fait bien les choses, right ?

Bref. Voilà celui sur Regulus ; oh, et si ça intéresse quelqu'un, la 'bande originale' de celui-ci, c'est la chanson « The Scientist » reprise par le Vitamin String Quartet. (Le lien vers l'arbre généalogique de la famille, si vous êtes perdus : www. hp-lexicon wizards / blackfamilytree . html, sans les espaces bien sûr.)

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**

**Regulus Black, 1961 - 1979**

* * *

Regulus Black n'a jamais été un garçon courageux - ou un homme courageux, si l'on considère que ses dix-huit ans puissent suffire à faire d'un enfant un adulte. Un garçon entraîné dans une guerre qu'il n'a jamais comprise avant d'être marqué comme du bétail et envoyé à la mort.

En y réfléchissant bien, Regulus doit avouer que son histoire n'est pas différente de celle de la plupart des partisans de son camp : un garçon élevé dans le respect des traditions ancestrales, celles des aristocrates. Sauf que maintenant - maintenant il se retrouve à remettre en cause son monde tout entier, et il est bien forcé de réaliser de la plus brutale des manières que tout ce qu'on lui a inculqué depuis l'enfance est stupide, _inutile_. Et après tout, il a été bien idiot de ne pas le réaliser plus tôt ; car que peuvent les codes et l'histoire presque sacralisée des Sang-Purs face à la toute-puissance d'un tueur déterminé et assoiffé de pouvoir ?

Rien, absolument _rien_,bien sûr. Dommage de ne le réaliser que maintenant, songe Regulus alors qu'il porte à ses lèvres la première coupe qu'il a remplie dans le bassin de pierre ; et immédiatement il sent le poison du Seigneur des Ténèbres se répandre dans ses veines et enflammer son sang. Et il ne peut rien faire - il va mourir - il va mourir, il n'a que dix-huit ans et il va mourir. Admirable fin, en vérité - ses ancêtres vont sans doute s'en retourner dans leurs tombes ornementées.

Mais après tout, au point où il en est, pourquoi s'en soucier ? Ses ancêtres, s'ils savaient ce qu'il s'apprête à faire - _non, ce que tu viens de faire Regulus, tu ne peux plus reculer maintenant, tu as bu le poison et tu vas mourir_ - sans parler de Mère. Oh, Mère l'excluerait de la famille aussi sûrement qu'elle avait fait disparaître Sirius de leurs vies.

Bien sûr, elle ne saura jamais. Sirius non plus n'apprendra jamais ce qu'il a fait. Mais cela n'empêche pas Regulus de se demander quelle aurait été sa réaction - _est-ce que Sirius se souvient même que tu existes ?_

Derrière ses paupières closes - et il ne souvient même pas d'avoir fermé les yeux, et oh Merlin ses veines sont en _feu _- il revoit deux petits garçons aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux clairs. _Sirius_. Sirius et lui, dans la bibliothèque immense de Grimmauld Place, leurs têtes brunes penchées au-dessus d'antiques livres reliés où sont inscrits en lettres manuscrites les exploits de leurs aïeux, durant les interminables après-midis pluvieuses où Mère leur avait interdit de sortir. C'est comme si - comme s'il pouvait tendre la main et toucher les pages craquelées et poussiéreuses -

_Sirius est parti. Sirius t'a abandonné, Regulus. _

Il entend à peine tomber par terre la coupe de cristal qui vient de glisser d'entre ses doigts. En fait, c'est la petite main glacée qu'il sent contre sa joue - une main bien plus petite que la sienne et presque aussi froide que la voix qui résonne dans sa tête - qui lui fait ouvrir les yeux.

« Maître ! Est-ce que le Maître va bien ? »

Oh, Kreattur. Quelle folie l'a poussé à emmener cet elfe ici ? Et si jamais - mais non, il n'y a que lui qui va mourir ce soir. Il s'en est déjà assuré ; ses ordres ont été clairs, et Kreattur ne peut pas désobéir. Les lois de l'esclavage. _Mais tu comprends ça, pas vrai, Regulus Arcturus Black ; tu sais ce que c'est d'être un esclave, maintenant_ - _si tu veux te libérer, tu sais ce que tu as à faire_. Alors Regulus ramasse la coupe, la remplit une deuxième fois et avale son contenu d'un trait.

La douleur est telle qu'il a l'impression d'être brûlé vif, d'être écorché par les serres sans pitié d'un oiseau gigantesque ; il a beau fermer les paupières, il voit toujours les flammes danser devant ses yeux.

Mais ce ne sont pas les seules choses qu'il peut voir ; oh non. Car maintenant il voit aussi le visage de Mère - Mère, si belle et si fière, terrible presque. Il la revoit, drapée dans une de ses robes pourpres - c'est comme s'il était dans le grand salon, il voit les bagues scintiller à ses doigts et son regard empli d'orgueil et d'exaltation alors qu'elle contemple l'arbre généalogique où sont tracés en lettres d'or les noms de leurs ancêtres. C'est comme s'il avait quitté cette caverne humide - _ton tombeau, Regulus, ton tombeau _- et - oh, et maintenant il peut voir Walburga et Cygnus et Orion, debouts près de la cheminée, comme lors des réceptions que donnaient ses parents autrefois. Et Bellatrix et Narcissa et Andromeda, Lucius, Rodolphus et Rabastan, Augustus, Evan - et Sirius. Oh, _Sirius. _

_Sauf que maintenant Père est mort - tu te souviens de son cadavre, Regulus ? Et Mère n'est plus qu'un fantôme vêtu de noir qui erre à travers les pièces de Grimmauld Place - et tu as peur, n'est-ce pas, quand tu vois la lueur fièvreuse et démente qui brûle au fond de ses iris gris._

Il n'a même pas conscience de s'être laissé glisser contre le bassin de pierre avant de rouvrir les yeux et de se retrouver face à face avec le visage inquiet son elfe - Kreattur qui a déjà tendu la main vers lui, comme pour lui prendre la coupe des doigts.

« Ne bouge _pas _», souffle-t-il.

Il faut qu'il continue - il le faut. Il faut que ce soit lui. C'est sa tâche, c'est son épreuve, et il ne peut laisser personne d'autre mourir à sa place. Allez, Regulus Black. Lève-toi.

Une dizaine de secondes plus tard et une nouvelle coupe de poison dans le sang, il réalise que peut-être il ne sera pas assez fort - car déjà il retombe à terre, et sa raison l'abandonne une fois de plus.

Oh, fantastique, voilà qu'il revoit maintenant la salle commune, les murs tendus de tapisserie verte qui l'avaient rendu presque malade dès le premier jour où il y avait mis les pieds. Sauf que - _non, Regulus, tu ne te souviens pas ? Ce qui t'a fait pleuré le premier soir dans ton dortoir, c'était l'expression de Sirius quand il a entendu le Choixpeau t'envoyer à Slytherin - tu te souviens de ses yeux ? Tu te souviens que quand tu es passé devant lui pour sortir de la Grande Salle, il a tourné la tête comme si tu n'existais pas ?_

Allez, Regulus Black. Ouvre les yeux et lève-toi, le poison t'attend.

Les nuits dans la salle commune sont étrangement claires dans sa mémoire. Comme s'il y était encore, entouré de tous les visages blafards de ses camarades et de leurs robes marquées de vert et d'argent. Les mêmes enfants que lors des réunions de Noël à Grimmauld Place - _mais il fait bien plus sombre dans la salle commune, et tu as bien plus peur_ - et Lucius Malfoy et Severus Rogue qui parlent de magie noire, de sortilèges condamnés, de grandeur et de pouvoir, de la gloire et d'un autre temps où leurs familles régnaient sur l'Europe. Et ces secrets murmurés à l'ombre des alcôves, à l'insu du reste de l'école, ils lui donnent l'impression d'appartenir à quelque chose de grand_. _

_Tu te souviens, Regulus ? _Oh oui, il se souvient. Il se souvient d'avoir été certain qu'un destin fantastique l'attendait. D'avoir cru que dans plusieurs générations, une de ses descendantes pourrait elle aussi raconter à ses propres enfants à quel point la vie de Regulus Arcturus Black avait été extraordinaire. _Tu y as cru, Regulus, tu as cru que tu serais brillant - brillant et immortel ! Et tu aurais pu montrer à Sirius - _

Brillant et immortel, quelles belles conneries. A vrai dire, il doute même de survivre assez longtemps pour pouvoir finir de vider le bassin de pierre ; quant à un destin brillant, eh bien - disons que faire de cette caverne immonde et du visage de Kreattur les dernières choses qu'il verrait n'était pas la fin qu'il s'était imaginée à onze ans.

Onze ans. Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière, et - oh, Merlin.

Il a l'impression que son corps est en feu ; les pierres glacées qu'il sent sous ses mains ne le soulagent pas. Et lorsqu'il avale d'un trait le contenu d'une nouvelle coupe, il s'étonne de ne pas s'évanouir sous le coup de la douleur qui le submerge.

S'il ferme les yeux et se concentre un instant pour s'arracher à la caverne humide qui dans quelques instants sera devenue son tombeau - _n'y pense pas Regulus, n'y pense pas _- _ferme les yeux et tout ira bien _- en fait, il ne sait pas que choisir entre l'horreur de cette îlot perdu au milieu d'un lac empli de créatures infâmes et les pires souvenirs de sa vie.

Sirius. Si seulement Sirius était là - Sirius, lui, était un sorcier brillant. Si Sirius était là, il pourrait sûrement l'aider.

Sauf que Sirius est parti. _Même ton frère t'a abandonné, Reg_._ D'ailleurs, il n'y avait que Sirius qui t'appelait Reg - _Bien sûr que Sirius est parti, il se rappelle encore la haine brûlante et dévorante qui l'avait envahi ce soir-là, la fureur aveuglante ; et la peine aussi, la tristesse et le vide qui semblait s'être installé de façon définitive dans sa poitrine. _Ne pense pas à lui, n'y pense pas n'y pense pas n'y pense pas... _

Mais il ne peut rien faire, il n'arrive pas à repousser les images qui s'imposent dans son esprit torturé - les cheveux bruns et les yeux gris pareils aux siens - toutes les fois où Regulus l'a vu sourire à l'école, entouré de ses amis - et jamais, jamais Sirius ne lui a adressé la parole après que - une fois que Mère - Mère, si droite et si _fière_, qui a brûlé son nom sur la tapisserie sans même une seconde d'hésitation. Oh Merlin, Sirius.

_Mais Sirius n'est pas là, tu sais bien qu'il doit être en train de se battre, tu sais qu'il est peut-être en train de mourir -_ Sirius est parti, et Reg - _non, __**Regulus**__, plus personne ne t'appelle Reg_ - sait bien qu'il ne viendra pas l'aider.

Et Regulus songe finalement que Mère et Père, et Bella et Narcissa, et Lucius, Severus - ils ont tous eu tort après tout. Parce que malgré sa fureur et sa peine, il a bien remarqué en observant son frère de loin, durant sa dernière année à l'école, à quel point il avait l'air heureux - libre. _Sirius n'est pas un esclave, lui ; il n'est pas comme toi, il mérite de vivre_. Alors - alors, peut-être que - oh oui, Regulus en est certain : celui qui a toujours eu tort en fin de compte, c'est lui. Et c'est pour cela qu'il se retrouve là, sur les rochers coupants et glissants de cet îlot sinistre.

Il a à peine la force de se lever, maintenant. Ses doigts tremblent lorsqu'il remplit la coupe. Pour la prochaine, il devra sans doute demander à Kreattur de l'aider à - non. Non. Il doit le faire tout seul.

Maintenant il revoit le visage de Père ; ses yeux glacials, la colère qui a déformé ses traits lorsqu'il a jeté son troisième Doloris à Sirius qui se tordait déjà sur le tapis du grand salon. _Oh, mais tu sais que ce qui l'a rendu furieux, c'est que le seul fils qui lui est resté une fois Sirius chassé, c'était toi - tu n'as jamais été aussi brillant que ton frère, Regulus. Le pathétique petit Regulus Black_. _S'il avait pu choisir, c'est toi qu'il aurait chassé, Reg._

Et voilà que maintenant, la voix dans sa tête prend les mêmes accents que celle de Sirius.

Il sent à peine les larmes commencer à couler sur ses joues.

_Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il t'a envoyé rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être qu'il espérait que tu meures en le servant. _

Allez, Regulus. Debout. Bois.

Il est vrai qu'un an à peine après le départ de Sirius, Regulus rejoint les Death Eaters. Oh, il les revoit tous, il se revoit lui. Vêtu de noir, un masque sur le visage et à genoux dans la boue. _Tu pensais apprendre des sorts plus dangereux que tout ce que ces imbéciles pouvaient bien t'enseigner à l'école, tu croyais rendre Père et Mère fiers de toi, tu pensais enfin devenir le digne héritier de la maison des Black, pas vrai Reg ?_

Tous sans exception, les Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange - ils ont tous envoyé leurs enfants rejoindre ce qu'ils désignent comme la Cause - et Regulus lui-même était séduit, à l'époque. Par la magie noire, par la puissance et l'honneur. _Tu croyais que la magie noire ne pouvait pas être seulement mauvaise, mais que ceux qui la dénonçaient avaient seulement peur de son pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ? _

Mais - et il s'entend définitivement sangloter, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il ne peut pas. Tout comme il ne pouvait pas savoir alors, il n'avait que seize ans, il ne connaissait pas encore à ce moment-là la folie qui habitait le coeur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne savait pas -

Les regards innombrables des Death Eaters en cercle autour de lui et la brûlure de la Marque sur son bras gauche. Et la douleur - marqué comme du bétail et forcé de se traîner sur le sol comme un esclave - _tu es fier de toi, Reg ?_

Il entend quelqu'un hurler de douleur.

Lorsqu'il parvient enfin à rouvrir les yeux, il se rend compte que c'est lui. Il n'a plus la force de se lever, cette fois.

Mais c'est pour ça qu'il a emmené Kreattur, n'est-ce pas ? Au cas où ses forces lui feraient défaut. C'est le moment ; il faut qu'il en finisse, de toute façon.

« Kreattur », murmure-t-il. « Je veux que… que tu remplisses cette coupe. Quand le bassin sera vide - » Les larmes qui continuent de couler l'empêchent presque de parler, et sa voix n'est guère plus haute qu'un murmure. L'elfe est penché tout près de son visage et Regulus peut voir ses yeux emplis de crainte le dévisager. « Il faudra que tu prennes le médaillon. Le médaillon - »

« Maître Regulus, laissez Kreattur boire à votre place - »

Ce serait si facile. Il lui suffirait de dire oui. Un ordre simple, et il n'aurait pas à mourir. _Tu es un Black, pourquoi te sacrifier ? Allez, Reg, laisse-le mourir pour toi_.

Non.

« Tu dois prendre le médaillon. » _Tu n'as pas besoin de mourir, Regulus_. « Tu dois prendre le médaillon. Tu dois le détruire, Kreattur. » _Allons, Regulus. Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de mourir_. « Mets celui que je t'ai donné à la place. Détruis-l'autre. » Sa voix tremble. « Détruis-le. Et… » Cette fois, les sanglots l'étouffent presque. « … ne dis rien à Mère. Ne dis rien à personne. »

Et il prend la coupe que lui tend l'elfe avant de pouvoir dire un mot de plus.

Bien sûr que oui, c'est à lui de mourir. Mais peut-être que c'est là l'artifice du poison du Seigneur des Ténèbres : lui faire croire qu'il a le choix. Sauf que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est trompé ; Regulus a emmené Kreattur avec lui jusqu'ici pour cette raison même. Pour que si on lui offre le choix de survivre, il y ait quelqu'un avec lui, quelqu'un qui lui rappelle qu'il n'était pas le seul dont la survie était en jeu. Allez, courage.

Il a le choix, c'est vrai ; mais ses victimes ne l'ont pas eu, elles, alors le moins qu'il puisse faire aujourd'hui, c'est d'accepter son inéluctable sacrifice. Tous ces hommes et ces femmes qu'il a torturés, blessés et mutilés - mais il ne voulait pas, bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas - _mais tu l'as fait quand même, Reg. Et tu te souviens des enfants ? _

Les enfants. Une fillette de cinq ans. Blonde et les yeux gris - _comme Sirius, tu te souviens de Sirius ?_ - et ses hurlements. Et les hurlements de sa mère - _elle était là quand tu as torturé sa fille pendant une heure entière, tu te souviens ?_ Les jumeaux aussi, les deux fils d'Edgar Bones. Mais ceux-là, il avait réussi à les tuer proprement, au moins. Il avait pu échapper à la surveillance de Lucius et à entraîner les deux enfants dans un coin - il leur avait évité la torture - il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a jamais voulu ça, Merlin, il n'a jamais voulu ça.

Regulus tremble de tout son corps maintenant ; il a beau ouvrir les yeux, il ne distingue plus rien de ce qui l'entoure, ni les pierres ni le lac ni Kreattur - juste les mains entrelacées des deux garçons. _Comme toi et Sirius, tu te souviens ? _Et Rosier avait mis le feu à la maison après les meurtres ; _à quoi ont ressemblé les flammes quand elles ont dévoré leurs cadavres, à ton avis ? Tu ne connais même pas leurs prénoms_.

_Et Mère, elle t'a félicité quand tu es rentré. Elle t'a félicité d'avoir réussi ta première mission. Elle t'a offert une nouvelle cape, Reg, tu te souviens ? _

Mais il sait maintenant, il _sait_. Il a bien compris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'arrêtera jamais de torturer et de tuer, d'assassiner et de détruire tout ce qui l'entoure. Et il ne veut plus, il ne peut plus supporter de - mais il n'a pas le choix, la Marque sur son bras - sauf qu'il est trop lâche pour s'enfuir, bien sûr. Servir ou mourir.

Mourir, alors.

Depuis le soir où Kreattur est revenu à Grimmauld Place, terrorisé et malade, au bord de la mort ; depuis les heures sombres de la nuit où il a écouté le récit qu'il avait réussi alors à soutirer au vieil elfe tremblant, dans la cuisine déserte de leur demeure ; depuis qu'il a découvert dans la bibliothèque familiale ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait ; depuis ce moment, il a toujours su qu'il allait devoir mourir. Bien sûr, pendant quelques jours, il avait cru - Regulus s'était encore raccroché à l'espoir que quelqu'un, un jour finirait par trouver un moyen de - mais là... Puis il avait compris que personne, _personne _à part lui ne savait.

Oh, il avait songé un instant à prévenir quelqu'un ; mais il serait mort avant d'avoir réussi à atteindre n'importe lequel des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Comment allait-il - non. Il est le seul à le savoir. Et il est aussi le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour arrêter cette folie.

C'est le moment, Regulus.

« Maître - c'est la dernière coupe, qu'est-ce que Kreattur doit - »

« Pars. »

« Maître Regulus, Kreattur veut - »

« _Pars _! »

Oh, parfait, Regulus. _Tu es tout seul Reg, tout seul, n'est-ce pas ?_

Mais il a réussi. Il a réussi ; il a presque bu tout le poison, le poison qui lui dévore les veines et le fait trembler de la tête aux pieds, il ne lui reste plus qu'une dernière coupe. Et après - après -

Après tout, mourir dans l'espoir d'aider à défaire un jour Voldemort doit bien racheter tout le mal qu'il a - _non, bien sûr que non Reg. Tu n'as pas le droit d'attendre le pardon. Tu as tué des gens, Reg. Tu te souviens des enfants ? _Il se souvient de leurs cris et de la Marque sur son bras -

Il lui est impossible d'oublier leurs visages et leurs larmes et leur sang, tous leurs cris désespérés se mêlent en un écho sans fin dans son esprit - _Pitié...pitié pitié pitié_. _Tu les entends, Reg ? Tu n'as aucun droit, assassin assassin assassin_.

Regulus Arcturus Black n'a jamais été brave, ni courageux, et il a fait des choses terribles - un _assassin_. Mais il a essayé. Oh, il a essayé - et il ne veut pas mourir, maintenant que le feu lui dévore les entrailles, il ne veut pas mourir. Peut-être que personne ne saura jamais ce qu'il a fait, et Sirius le détestera probablement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie - et il va mourir seul.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a rampé jusqu'à l'eau ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient de plonger sa coupe vide dans le lac ?

Il ne veut pas mourir, il ne veut pas - il n'a que dix-huit ans, ce n'est pas sa faute, il n'a jamais voulu. Il n'a jamais - mais il sent déjà l'eau se refermer sur lui et étouffer ses cris, emplir ses poumons.

Et il ne cesse de revoir les visages de ses _victimes _- ont-elles ressenti la même terreur avant de mourir ?

Servir ou mourir.

Mais pour la première fois de son existence, Regulus est finalement sûr d'avoir fait le meilleur choix. Et même lorsque les cadavres l'entraînent dans l'eau noire et glaciale du lac, il entend toujours la litanie accusatrice des voix dans son esprit.

Servir ou mourir.

Allez, courage. Sois courageux, Regulus, pour une fois dans ta vie. Courageux comme Sirius.

* * *

_To the Dark Lord_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. _

_I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. _

_I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B._

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 28.


End file.
